Ensui
Ensui ''(焰推)'' is the main antagonist of Saiyuki Premium OVA and he is in the manga at the back of Volume 5 of Saiyuki. He is the best or second best among explosive experts as Yaone stated. He was ordered by Lady Gyokumen to dispatch the Sanzo Party. Personality Ensui was just an ordinary scientist who was working on an experiment when it didn't work out. Since then Ensui became a mad, eccentric, insane and goofy scientist who fancies himself an artist, and pursues beauty in explosions. In order to gain satisfaction, he will not hesitate to slaughter innocent people even his own men in order to escape for his own good. He tends to be very vain and boastful, bragging about his greatness and exaggerating details to make his defeats seem far less pathetic. He even planted a bomb inside an innocent animal, Hakuryuu. Despite of everything, he was also shown scared, when there were only few minutes that Hakuryuu will explode and cannot escape so he decided to take off the planted bomb inside of the dragon. Appearance Ensui is a youkai who has red spiky hair, but in the illustrations he has grey spiky hair. He wears goggles and black boots. He first appeared in the first episode of Saiyuki Premium at the restaurant, with a Harley (Motorbike). Like Dr. Ni, he wears a lab coat, and inside his coat are full of bombs. Underneath his coat where he wears a violet suit. He also have a long nails with red nail polish. Background Before he joined side with Lady Gyokumen, he was working on an unknown experiment a while ago. After the experiment, things went terribly wrong. He failed on it and became insane. Ensui started making bombs and mosnters, killing innocent people and destroying towns. Later on, Lady Gyokumen ordered Ensui to dispatch the Sanzo Party. Ensui was first seen near the restaurant where the Sanzo party were. (Well according to Mifa, he was a customer that night.) Apparently, he has three henchmen wearing cloaks inside the restaurant where they have a bomb with them. Mifa brought the orders to the three mysterious men as she noticed machine with them. Mifa wondered what the machine was, but one of the mysterious men shouted at her not to touch it and it was later revealed that they are youkais. The Sanzo party beats the three youkais making them leave. However, it not ends there. The three youkai later on threw the bomb beside the restaurant. The next morning, the Sanzo Party left the Village and Ensui sent a message to them through radio. In any few seconds, the village exploded. work in progress... Weapons and Abilities * Ensui's Pet 000.png|Ensui's Monster Pet Ensui's Pet 001.png|Ensui's Monster Pet Transformation Ensui has an obsession for explosives stuffs like bombs and fireworks. He also have a device to fire fireworks by itself. Another thing is, underneath his lab coat where he hides more of his bombs or fireworks. *He uses his bombs to slaughter innocent people and destory towns like what he did in the series. It seems to be that most of his bombs can entirely destory a whole town or village making people's body dissolve. *He also implants bomb inside of his men in case of emergency ''so that he can escape for his own good. Other example is when he planted bomb inside Hakuryuu. But ended up taking it off by his device as much as possible. *Aside from bombs, we heard from Yaone that Ensui creates monsters. It is unknown how he created it, but this huge monster has an ability to blow fire and it can even fly. It must be created by Science and Yokaic Powers. This creature almost destroyed half of the village, but the Sanzo party was able to defeat it later on along with its master, Ensui. Gallery Dr. Ni Ensui Premium OVA 001.jpg|Dr. Ni with Ensui Ensui Premium OVA 000.png|Ensui and his Harley Ensui Premium OVA 002.png Ensui Premium OVA 003.png Ensui Premium OVA 004.png Ensui Premium OVA 005.png EnsuiAppearance.jpg Ensui Premium OVA 006.png|"How can you guys be so calm?!"'' -Ensui Ensui Premium OVA 007.jpg Ensui Premium OVA 009.png Category:Villains Category:Characters